


Quique Amavit, Cras Amet

by Aylen



Series: A Capite ad Calcem [5]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Cuddling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Grooming, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Slavery, mentions of abuse, slavefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylen/pseuds/Aylen
Summary: Finding himself alone, Julian summons Markus to his bed, where master and slave find comfort in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _quique amavit, cras amet_ \- may he who has loved, love tomorrow as well
> 
> This story is set before the beginning of the series, a short while before Artemis joins the household. (I probably need to start adding dates to fics, now that I think about it...)

**Julian POV**

The night is a warm one when Julian wakes from sleep, restless and annoyed. _Gods_ , is it only three? He reaches out automatically and groans when he finds the bed empty. Oh, yes, it was empty when he fell asleep, too. Well that’s less than ideal. He gets up and wraps a towel around his waist for decency before going down the hall to the atrium, leaning against the wall. He rubs his face sleepily and snaps his fingers. 

“ _Rullus_ ,” he hisses, hoping to get the man’s attention. Rullus has fallen asleep leaning against the wall by the entryway door, and he wakes with a start at hearing Julian’s voice. He looks around before seeing him and coming over. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says, standing at attention, eyes down, and Julian looks at him with disapproval, but also understanding. Good thing they have heavy doors and good bolts. And an electronic security system. 

“Get Markus for me.”

Rullus blinks for a moment and opens his mouth, as if wondering whether Markus would be angry with him for waking him up, but thinks better of it—Julian assumes that he realizes it would be _infinitely_ worse not to obey a direct order from the master—and closes his mouth. “Yes, Dominus,” he says. “Will that be all, Dominus?”

“Yes, now go get him,” Julian says with barely concealed annoyance. 

“Yes, Dominus.” Rullus nods and heads over to the slave quarters. As he leaves, Cleo the cat saunters up, looking up at Julian and meowing. Julian smiles and scoops her up in his arms, going back to the bedroom. 

“Hello, my girl,” he croons. “And how are you, hm?” She nuzzles into his face, purring happily, and he chuckles. He lets her onto the bed and pets her before he hears bare footsteps on the stone tile. 

“Dominus,” comes Markus’ tired voice, and Julian sighs in relief. 

“Come,” he says, and Markus parts the heavy curtain. He’s wearing a simple and somewhat rumpled but clean cream tunic, and looks at him with bleary attention. He glances to the cat as Julian pets it. 

“Dominus,” he says, and Julian motions him over to the bed. Markus pauses before sitting, then pets Cleo as well, looking up at Julian with drawn eyebrows and a small smile. 

“She’s so sweet, hm?” Julian says. “Remember when she was a kitten and ran right out the front door? We spent ages looking for her… and then found her in the butcher shop charming Janus, the old sap.” 

Markus smiles. “Yes, I remember. She’s all grown up, now. Nice and fat, too.” 

“Got a taste for fine meat, that’s what it is.” They both laugh softly. 

Julian gives Cleo one last pet before picking her up and depositing her gently on the ground where she starts to clean herself. Then he leans in and takes Markus’ neck under the silver chain-link collar, pulling him in gently for a kiss. Markus hums low and melts into it, leaning forward. One hand goes to Julian’s side and he shifts closer. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to—wake you,” Julian says between breathy kisses, getting even closer and taking Markus’ tunic in his hand. Markus huffs a laugh. 

“It’s nothing, Julian,” Markus says with rare familiarity, voice rough and low with tenderness as his lips turn up. “I wasn’t sleeping _that_ deeply,” he teases. 

Julian snorts, grinning. “Cheeky,” he says, faux-serious for a moment before grinning and kissing him some more. He groans and pushes Markus’ back onto the bed, growling and kissing him deeper, moving to kiss his cheek and jaw and neck. Julian’s hand goes from Markus’ chest to his arm as he nuzzles his ear and under his jaw, tickling the short beard there and nipping playfully. Markus cries out softly, his hands straying to Julian’s hair, gripping it. He pants as Julian kisses him, and Julian can tell that he’s getting a little excited. 

“Get undressed,” Julian says finally after several minutes. “Come into bed with me.” He kisses Markus on the mouth deeply before slowly letting him sit up, watching him with heavy eyes. Markus gets up and pulls his tunic off, leaving him bare. Julian grabs Markus’ hips before he can fold the tunic and put it anywhere. He tugs it closer as he lets the towel around his waist fall to the floor, too. He gets into bed and tugs Markus in with him. “Leave it,” he says with a smile as Markus seems torn between getting into bed and the tunic in his hand. But he drops it after a second and lets Julian pull him into bed. 

Markus laughs softly and Julian tugs the covers over them with a smile, pulling Markus in close and pressing them flush. He gives him another deep kiss and rocks his hips leisurely, savouring the feeling. Markus hums, his hand on Julian hip as he closes his eyes and kisses back just as deeply. 

“So you wanted me to—help you—sleep, did you?” he asks coyly as Julian kisses him, and Julian chuckles, kissing him more. 

“I did, I’m sorry. I should have asked you before you went to bed.”

“It’s alright, darling,” Markus says, with just a hint of sadness in his voice. He rocks his hips in time with Julian, their cocks sliding together pleasantly. 

“You taste so good,” Julian says, and Markus grins. 

“So do you.”

Julian’s hand goes to Markus’ cropped grey hair, rubbing over it and holding his neck as he kisses him. The metal of the collar links are cool on his fingers and he hums, slowing, looking into Markus’ bright, ice blue eyes. He sighs. 

“Have you seen Thais lately?” he asks, petting the short hair at the base of his slave’s neck, knowing Markus will need to be calmed to broach the topic. 

And, at the change in atmosphere, Markus inhales slightly and blinks, looking uncomfortable. “I, um…” He swallows, and seems to think for a long, heavy moment. “Yeah, I… I saw him. Few days ago.” He looks down and Julian strokes his neck gently. 

“And how was he doing?”

Markus takes a breath, shaking his head slightly. “I…” 

Julian watches his face, trying to look supportive. He knows Markus doesn’t want to tell him. Doesn’t want to rat on the other family. Doesn’t want to seem _disrespectful_. It’s noble, and also smart. Just… not in this case. 

“Tell me,” he says gently, and Markus swallows, and nods. There’s silence for a moment—but not too long. 

“Yeah. He’s uh, alright,” he says, and avoids Julian’s eye. His mouth is tense. 

“Look at me,” Julian says firmly, and Markus does. There’s fear and pain in his eyes, the wetness of tears. Julian tries not to let his heart break. “Is he really alright?”

“He’s— he’s alright. For now.” Markus sniffs. “The mistress has continued to—to—” More tears fill his eyes.

“ _Shhhh_ ,” Julian shushes, and pulls Markus against him as the man breaks out into quiet sobs. Markus cries on him, like a child… or a helpless lover. Julian shushes him and holds him tight, wishing there was more he could do. 

He considered calling SIPAS on the wretched family, but knows that mere beatings wouldn’t be enough for them to intervene. He considered offering to buy the young man, but has a feeling if the Opilio knew what was going on they would refuse, and the boy’s life would just get worse, or they would raise the price of him dramatically to an unreasonable sum just to spite them. But the longer this goes on, the more he feels he should intervene. 

“There… it’s alright. We’ll figure something out.”

Markus sniffs and shudders, shifting slightly, as if embarrassed by his outburst. “Th-thank you, Dominus,” he says deferentially, and Julian sighs, holding him closer. 

“You know you can always tell me these things, Markus,” he says, and Markus nods. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says, and seems to calm down slightly, his shaking ceasing. He reaches up and wipes the tears from his eyes. “I apologize. I don’t want to burden you with this. I shouldn’t have grown close to the boy, I—”

“Don’t apologize, Markus,” Julian reassures, putting a little space between them and pushing Markus’ chin up with his fingers so he’s looking at him sadly. “It’s not your fault. I don’t begrudge you friends, or even more.” 

That loyalty to Julian should come first _regardless_ goes unsaid, but Julian still means what he says. They’ve gone through so much together and he has… gratitude, and respect for the older slave. He doesn’t know what it’s like to be a slave, but he knows how important it is to reward loyalty… 

Markus looks into his eyes, then nods. “Thank you, Julian,” he says. “I’m grateful to you… as always.” 

“I know you are,” Julian says quietly, petting Markus’ cheek with the back of his fingers, his gold signet ring glinting in the dark. 

Markus looks at him tiredly, gratefully, as if debating whether to say something else, but finally drops his eyes. 

Julian holds him close and eventually shifts to get Markus to turn over so he can pull him close. He holds the older slave to him and soaks up his warmth, wondering not for the first time if he should truly do something about Markus’ young lover. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**  
>  _SIPAS_ \- Societās Imperātōrium Prohibēre Atrōcitae Servīs; the Imperial Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Slaves  
>  _ātrium_ \- open central court / formal entrance hall


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Julian wakes to an armful of curled up, still-sleeping Markus. Julian squeezes him a little and breathes in the cinnamon scent at the nape of his neck, nuzzling there before moving to his short grey hair. His nose brushes over the thick silver links in Markus’ collar. Even in the faint light, Julian can make out his own full name stamped into one of the metal links in barely visible letters, with his mobile number and Markus’ slave identification code as well.

He remembers when his fatherdied, nearly a decade ago now. Left him a few of the slaves to add to his own household. His mother kept most of them. He really only got Markus and Rullus. He had Amos already. He remembers going up the coast for the funeral, and going over what his father had left him. Markus and his father had been close. Markus and _Julian_ had been close. Growing up, Markus had been like an older brother to him, almost. Just in a different way—in the way that slaves can never truly be family. And then of course their brotherly bond had turned into an amorous one… and later, Markus was finally his under the law. 

Julian kisses Markus’ neck and holds him closer, fitting a knee between his legs… rubbing against his cock. Stimulating the body that he owns despite his relationship to the man or considerations for propriety. He might grant Markus certain luxuries of familiarity, and feel a certain affection for him, but in the end the majority of the slave’s being is simply an object for Julian’s use. At his disposal any time for sexual service. Julian growls possessively. _Mine._

Markus wakes with a small groan, shifting against him as he realizes where he is and what’s going on. He inhales slightly and swallows, holding Julian’s arm closer to him. 

“Dominus…” he says sleepily. 

Julian smiles, pleased at the tired innocence in Markus’ voice. “Good morning, dearest,” he whispers into his ear before kissing his neck all over. His nape, shoulders, hair, all while rocking slowly against him. Markus pants softly, his grip tightening as he rocks back. Julian bites down on Markus’ neck, sharp teeth digging into flesh he owns and wishes to visibly claim, just as his hand snakes to Markus’ groin and grabs his cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit to collect the fluid bubbling up there before he swoops it over the head and under the ridge. Markus whines, jerking back against him, bucking into his hand. Julian hums, sucking a bright red hickey into Markus’ neck as he jerks the slave off. 

As he moves, his own cock rubs into the cleft of Markus’ ass. He could fuck him right here if he wanted, but he has other ideas. 

He slows his hand, scraping his teeth along Markus’ skin, and Markus shudders. 

“ _Dominus_ ,” he says, voice rough, and he reaches behind him to grip Julian’s hip, pulling him closer with one broad, calloused hand. Julian grins and strokes him leisurely, making him gasp and shiver. But he doesn’t continue. He gives the head one last swipe before he leans in and kisses Markus’ neck again and lets him go. Markus whines quietly, hand twitching on his hip with desperation. Julian kisses him and strokes his hip. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re turned on,” he says, biting hard before Markus can process what he said, and Markus hisses, his grip relaxing. 

“Th-thank you, Dominus,” he says weakly, and Julian can see the redness on his face. He hums and moves his hand, still sticky with precome, to Markus’ mouth. “Clean this up,” he says. Markus makes a small noise of distaste before he opens his mouth, taking Julian’s fingers into his mouth and dutifully sucking. He whines softly but makes himself get all the precome off, licking and sucking and swallowing. When Julian’s hand is clean he kisses it and nuzzles into it. “Thank you, Dominus.”

“My pleasure,” Julian says with a filthy grin, stroking Markus’ cheek and running a hand over his hair affectionately, kissing him again before sighing and stretching. He pushes out of bed, sitting on the edge. “Shower,” he says then, running a hand through his hair. Markus gets out of bed, too, naked and still flushed from being toyed with but not gotten off. 

“Yes, Dominus,” he says, going to the shower in the adjoining bathroom to turn the shower on. Julian sighs deeply, rubbing his face, and waits until he can hear the water going and knows it’s probably warm before he goes into the bathroom. 

“Thank you, dearest,” he says, pulling Markus close and giving him a deep, hungry kiss. Markus returns it with a light hand on his side, eyes closed. Julian hums, tasting bitter precome on Markus’ lips, on his tongue. He breaks and pushes Markus gently into the glass shower stall before following. He turns Markus around facing him under the spray and backs him against the wall, leaning in to take a wet kiss. He can taste the water dripping down, and he can feel Markus’ warmth under his hand. “Wash me,” Julian says after a moment, shifting back to kiss Markus’ cheek. 

Markus nods and gets some shampoo from the bottle on the side. It’s expensive, cucumber stuff that smells refreshing—much nicer than the basic soap in the slave’s shower room—and he warms it before turning Julian around and rubbing it into his wet hair. He scrubs and lathers, making sure to keep it from getting in Julian’s eyes. He guides Julian to stand under the spray so he can rinse him before he does the conditioner. Taking the body gel, he rubs it all over Julian, giving him a skilled massage in the process. Julian moans appreciatively, and shivers as Markus works him with meticulous attention. 

When Markus is finished, Julian has him stand facing away from him as he rubs shampoo and conditioner onto Markus’ hair. He likes cleaning his slaves. It makes him feel somehow like he’s taking care of them, even if they know perfectly well how to do it themselves, and do so on a regular basis. He cleans Markus’ hair and rubs soap onto him, taking the time to feel the slave’s body and do a casual inspection. Despite his age, Markus is in excellent condition. Along with most of the slaves he has a regime of exercise scheduled every few days in the weight room where there’s a treadmill and other pieces of equipment that Julian utilizes as well. He’s tried to get his sister to do it too but she goes to yoga instead, so he doesn’t get on her case about it. 

Markus also stays in shape by going to the pool and swimming laps a few times a month, if all is well and Julian doesn’t revoke his permission to do so. It’s an activity that Julian considers a treat for a slave, but Markus is nothing if not hard-working, obedient, and affectionate, so Julian doesn’t mind giving him a reward like that on a regular basis. And if it tones the slave’s muscles and keeps him fit then all the better. Julian even accompanies him sometimes, or watches from the gallery as he does work on his laptop. He wouldn’t admit it, but watching Markus ply the cool water of the brightly-lit pool with ease and agility is a pleasure for him as well. 

Julian’s mind flits to the ocean below the rocks at his mother’s villa… summer days there in years gone past. Afternoons spent snuck out with Markus swimming in the crashing water exploring the caves and rocks and beaches along the coast. The freedom of it, the laughter and joy. When they seemed, almost for a little while, to be not master and slave, but simply friends, and lovers. 

He’s brought back to the present when he finds a cut on Markus’ hand—could even be called a gash, but healed over by now. He pauses, and Markus stiffens when he realizes what he saw. The slave swallows, glancing back at him nervously. “I… cut myself in the kitchen a while ago,” he says. “It was an accident.” 

Julian exhales tensely and holds Markus’ hand at the wrist firmly, spreading his fingers out to see the wound. “You tell me if you’re injured, you know that,” he says, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. 

Markus nods. “Yes, I know, Dominus,” he says, breathing shaky. “I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

“Mmm.” Julian isn’t quite sure that he believe Markus that it was an accident, but he’s not about to inerrogate him about it now. He sighs and relaxes, releasing Markus’ hand and rubbing his shoulders again to calm him down. He pulls Markus back against his chest and kisses his wet shoulder, his temple. Markus glances back at him nervously, but still eager to please. Hesitantly, he reaches back to hold his hips lightly. They stay that way for a few minutes, the warm water beating onto them. Julian leans in to Markus’ ear. 

“Suck me,” he says, and Markus stiffens a little, but nods, waiting for Julian to release him before he turns around and kneels down on the shower’s stone floor. Julian groans as Markus holds his thighs and takes his cock into his hot mouth, careful of his teeth. “Fuck, that’s good,” Julian says, taking Markus’ head and wishing he could grab onto his hair. He might make him grow it longer just so he can do that. Instead, he pulls Markus’ head onto his cock roughly, choking him as his cock goes down his throat. Gods, yes. Julian holds him there as Markus’ throat constricts desperately, creating the most amazing sensations on his cock. Julian hums and lets up for only a moment so he can pull back and then slam forward again, fucking Markus’ face until he’s sputtering and crying, hands clawing lightly at Julian’s thighs. Mmm. He pulls out and Markus coughs and gags. “ _Swallow_ ,” Julian says, even though he hasn’t come yet. Markus has his precome in his mouth and he doesn’t want him to waste it. 

Markus swallows and gets some shower water into his mouth to wash it down before Julian is grabbing him again and shoving him back down. He snaps his hips roughly, caring only for the hot, wet heat enveloping him and the pretty way Markus shudders and his face goes red and tired as he’s fucked. “ _Come on_ ,” Julian says impatiently, standing still to let Markus get his bearings and start to expertly suck him off. He grips Julian’s thighs for balance and hollows his cheeks, running his tongue over Julian’s cock as he bobs his head. 

_Oh, yes._

As Markus works him Julian closes his eyes and leans back, rocking back and forth. The expert movements of Markus’ tongue on Julian’s cock build the heat in him and he moans, bucking more and taking over once again until the tension explodes and he comes with a cry into Markus' throat. “ _Swallow_ ,” he growls, holding Markus’ head tight to him as he feels Markus swallow thickly around his cock. _Gods_. Julian leans back and Markus coughs and sputters but swallows it down. He rests a moment and then gently sucks the rest off, lightly laving his cock to clean it. Julian hums, leaning against the wall, and pets Markus’ head affectionately. 

He has an idea that perhaps he was a bit rougher than normal because the sting of Markus keeping something from him is still present, but the thought is quickly gone from his mind as he enjoys the sweet afterglow of orgasm. 

“Good boy,” he says with a tired smile, looking down at Markus’ red face. His slave is gorgeous, and he doesn’t feel badly for taking advantage of his talents… He can feel Markus shiver at the praise, and then the slave looking up at him and leaning against his thigh wearily, breathing heavily. He swallows some more water to wash the come down, panting, with Julian’s cock resting lightly against his face. His eyes are tired, his eyebrows knit, but there’s the same familiar look of almost confused adoration on his face. 

Julian watches him with satisfaction, soaking up the expression on his face, and feeling a carnal pleasure at seeing Markus so used and tired. Oh, he loves him deeply, but he also loves knowing that the man he looked up to as brother, and honestly does go to for advice sometimes, is panting on the floor at his feet after swallowing his release. He loves the fact that Markus now has his come inside him. Will digest it: what a way to claim someone. The sweet dear. He looks so disheveled and used—the perfect look for him. 

“Come here,” Julian says gently, hand on Markus’ head and jaw, drawing him up to give him a bruising kiss. “Darling, thank you,” he says, peppering kisses all over Markus’ face. Markus flushes and gives him a slightly strained smile back, leaning into him and holding him close as he kisses Julian back softly. 

“My pleasure, Dominus,” he says quietly, rubbing Julian tenderly. Julian purrs, nuzzling against him and biting his ear with just enough force to get a whimper. Julian grins, nibbling on the lobe, intending to make it throb and hurt, reminding Markus who’s in charge and that Julian can hurt him if he likes. 

He kisses Markus some more before reaching out of the shower for a medium-sized glass object. Markus’ eyes go slightly wide when he sees it, but not fearfully. Julian holds it out to Markus expectantly and Markus kisses it. Julian hums and grabs the bottle of lube from the side. He squirts some onto the thick, heavy plug and rubs it on. 

“Turn around,” he says, and Markus does, bending over slightly with his hands against the wall, legs apart. Not enough, though, because Julian kicks them wider. He comes up to Markus and puts his hand on Markus’ back, rubbing his ass, squeezing. “Relax,” he says, as he rubs a thumb over Markus’ hole. He gets some lube on his finger and pushes in. Markus tightens against him before relaxing, and Julian pushes his finger in up to the knuckle. He gets another one in and keeps it there for a few moments before he pulls out. He smiles and lines the bulbous glass plug up with Markus’ entrance. 

He presses it in gently, letting Markus adjust, and then slowly pushes it in fully. Markus whines softly and shifts, but when it sinks into him, stopped by the flared base, he exhales in a rush and groans. Julian watches his hole flutter and tense as it automatically struggles to eject the foreign object. But the end is too large for it to be pushed out easily and it sits nice and pretty, right where it’s supposed to. Julian hums and rubs Markus’ back as he examines the plug. From a certain angle you can see all the way into his anus, the glass material showing everything beautifully. Yes, this is his favourite plug for a reason. He gives the plug a few taps and Markus grunts, panting slightly, but takes it. 

“Good boy,” Julian says again, rubbing his back and pulling him up flush against him again. He kisses his shoulder. “Leave that in for a day and then come back to me,” he says, knowing that Markus knows how to take care of such a thing. 

“Yes, Dominus,” Markus says, leaning into him. Julian rewards him with a kiss, sucking on his lip and giving him soft pecks. 

“No getting yourself off, either,” he says, and Markus makes a small noise of unhappiness but nods. 

“Yes, Dominus.”

“Sweet darling,” Julian says, kissing him again. 

They get out and Markus dries Julian and dresses him before Julian permits him to pull his own tunic on. He watches the slave wince at certain movements, and grabs him before he goes, holding him close as his hand wanders under his tunic and pats the plug. Markus’ face twitches but his expression is also one of distracted pleasure. Hopefully he won’t be _too_ distracted today, so much that he can’t focus on his duties. Julian twists it a little as he gives Markus another deep kiss, before he leaves the room to start the day’s business, Markus following a moment later to attend to his own. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm also: [aylenwrites@tumblr](https://aylenwrites.tumblr.com/), [milarca@tumblr](https://milarca.tumblr.com/), and [milarca@ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca)


End file.
